As a stereoscopic display device that can be viewed with naked eyes, those of a parallax barrier type and a lenticular lens type are known. The stereoscopic display devices of these types separate light using barriers or lenses, and cause different images to be visible to the right and left eyes, respectively, so as to provide a stereoscopic vision to the viewer. In recent years, main types of naked-eye stereoscopic display devices that are in the market are those of the two-viewpoint parallax barrier type and those of the lenticular lens type.
In the case of such a two-viewpoint stereoscopic display device, excellent stereoscopic display can be achieved from a predetermined region, but there also exists the following region: when a viewer moves the head to the region, a so-called crosstalk occurs, which is such a phenomenon that an image to be visible to the right eye and an image to be visible to the left eye are mixed and viewed as a double image, or a state of a so-called pseudoscopic vision occurs, which is such a phenomenon that an image to be visible to the right eye is visible to the left eye. Therefore, only from a limited region, a viewer can view stereoscopic images. To address this problem, the multiple-viewpoint technique, the tracking technique of detecting the position of the head of a viewer and displaying an image according to the position and the like have been proposed.
Further, a technique of a switch liquid crystal display (SW-LCD) of a barrier division type has been proposed, wherein a parallax barrier is formed with a liquid crystal panel and is moved according to the position of a viewer.
In a case of the SW-LCD technique, with installation deviation of the camera (position sensor), alignment deviation between the display panel and the switch liquid crystal panel, or the like, the parallax barrier cannot be displayed at an accurate position with respect to the position of the viewer. In the case of the SW-LCD technique, therefore, it is necessary to correct such deviation by calibration.
JP-A-H9-149433 discloses a method of calibrating a viewer following display that includes a following system that follows the position of a viewer, and a controller that controls the direction of a viewing zone in accordance with the following system, the viewer following display forming a viewing zone that can be operated. The method includes the step of operating the viewing zone in a plurality of directions one by one, the step of confirming an optimal viewing position with respect to each of the directions, the step of deciding the respective optimal viewing positions by the following system, and the step of associating the decided optimal viewing positions with the corresponding directions, respectively, by the controller.